


She's Only In It For The Dog

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root finds herself in an interesting situation when she visits Shaw in the Subway Station Hideout. </p><p>Dom Shaw/ Sub Root</p><p>Set pre If-Then-Else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be A Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't think Root would look hot af in a collar you're lying.

“Hey Sweetie.”

Shaw rolled her eyes and swiveled her hips from their position on the dog bed next to Bear in order to face her obnoxiously perky co-worker. She couldn’t imagine how in all this mess of a war, Root still managed to sound so saccharin. The dog whimpered at the loss of attention, and Shaw smirked. Bear was the only decent thing about this job, especially since the pay was cut drastically since Samaritan went online. 

Root settled herself down on the cushion next to Shaw, ignoring the whimpers of protest- this time from Shaw, instead of the actual dog. “How’s it hanging Sameen” she purred, focusing her eyes dangerously on Shaw’s lips. 

Shaw’s lips twisted into a frown at Root’s gaze. “Just great. You’re all out fighting a war and I’m stuck on the sidelines with the dog. Super.” 

Root sighed, “Sam this is for your own good. Your cover was blown- if you aren’t careful- “ 

Shaw cut her off sharply, “I am careful. Maybe if your machine had done a better job of protecting my cover we wouldn’t be in this mess and I could actually help you guys out on the field.” Shaw emphasized “your machine” just because she knew insulting the machine would irritate Root. It was the little things. 

Root bristled a little but held her tongue. She knew Shaw was just frustrated at being cooped up. The hacker cleared her throat and tried again, “Okay look. This isn’t all bad, right? Harry and I bring you sandwiches, you have Bear. You love Bear and sandwiches.” 

Shaw scoffed. “I don’t love anything.” Her eyes cast downward as she witnessed Root physically wince at the admission. A few beats of silence passed between them until finally it was broken by Bear barking. Shaw let out a breath of relief, thank god for that dog honestly. “What’s wrong boy?” Bear looked at Shaw then looked at Root and barked again. He whimpered and dropped his head into his paws.

The hacker tilted her head, “That’s funny. He seems to not like us fighting.” A grin formed wildly on her face, a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

Shaw narrowed her eyes, “Wipe that stupid grin off your face or I’ll wipe it off for you” she quipped. This just made Root grin wider. 

“Oh yeah Sam. And just how do you think you’d manage that?” 

Shaw growled. “You think Bear cares one bit about you and I getting along? I know you think you can talk to robots or whatever, but Bear is a living thing, something you know a lot less about.” She paused before continuing, pulling the dog closer to her, “Fine. Let’s see if you and the dog are really on the same wave length shall we.” 

She turned to Bear and unclipped his collar, the smooth leather resting in her hands. Root’s eyes swirled, confused, but also a little bit aroused. In one quick movement Shaw was practically on top of the hacker, fastening the collar around her neck. Root knew she could probably fight Shaw off, but she was much too intrigued to see what she had in mind. She tossed her head, brown hair tussled and draping over her exposed collarbone, dancing around the leather. The collar was heavier than she had anticipated and it sagged just slightly around her neck. She watched for Sameen’s reaction, smirking when she caught Shaw bite her lower lip and then glance away trying to hide it. Root dropped down to all fours and crawled painstakingly slowly closer to Shaw on the dog cushion. She was flush against Shaw’s body before she dared look up. When she did she was met with Shaw’s pupils, completely blown and dark with lust. 

Root didn’t speak, trying to adjust to the power shift in the room. Shaw rose up on her knees and studied the hacker closely, eyes trained on the collar and watching Root’s pulse thrum beneath it. Root swallowed sharply, feeling the leather rise and fall with her throat. The O ring on the end with Bear’s name tag jostled and clanged just slightly when she raised her head to follow Shaw’s eyes. 

“Is this what you want Sameen?” Root’s voice was low and husky with arousal. “Do you want me to be a good little dog for you,” her voice dripped from her mouth, heavy with implications and lacking any and all subtleties. 

Shaw swallowed hard, her throat suddenly feeling very dry at the sound of Root’s voice. “You wouldn’t know how to be good.” 

The words surprised Root and she chuckled. “Oh Sameen, you have no faith in me. Really I could be so very good for you.” She punctuated the last few words, bringing her head in close to Shaw’s, her breath ghosting over Shaw’s exposed neckline. Shaw shuddered involuntarily and allowed her eyes to flutter closed. 

“Root,” Shaw warned while fighting against her body’s reactions.

Root pulled her head back just slightly to look up at Shaw, doe eyes gleaming wildly. “Oh Sam, don’t be like that. We both know what you want.” Root paused to smirk before adding, “What’s a girl supposed to think, once you have her all chained up?” 

Shaw bit her cheek, eyes narrowing at Root. “Chained up, eh? You’re not even leashed.” 

The hacker’s eyes lit up at this thought, “Leashed hmmm Sameen? Well- if that’s what you want,” she focused on Shaw’s eyes and leaned close to her face before finishing her thought, invading what was left of her personal space, “Master”. 

Shaw’s face tinged with a blush, and a little bit of surprise, at the show of submission. Root would normally have turned the tables somehow by this point in their foreplay. Intrigued, Shaw stood up, eyes fixed on the woman at her feet. “Bleib.”

Root tilted her head to the side but did as she was told, staying perfectly still crouched on the dog bed. Shaw walked slowly over to the broken down subway car and situated herself in the doorway before speaking again in the same commanding and simplistic way, “Hier.”

Root smirked and began to stand up. “Nein! Bad dog.” Shaw’s voice was harsh and stung the smirk off of the hacker’s face. Root sat back down, unsure how to proceed. Shaw groaned, “Let’s try this again. Komm.”

Root rose from the dog bed, this time remaining crouched on her hands and knees. _Does she seriously want me to?_  

**Dogs are four legged creatures. Be good dog for Primary Asset. Chances of positive outcome 93.24444444% Best possible solution.**

Root’s cheeks burned, she hadn’t realized the Machine was listening in. Eyes fixed on Sameen in the doorway, she chuckled and began to crawl forward, being sure to sway her hips and trying to be as seductive as possible without falling on her face. She was a bit lanky for the dog on all fours look, but by the hungry look in Shaw’s eyes Root presumed she hadn’t noticed. Root sat at Shaw’s feet when she arrived at the subway car and looked up at her “master” expectantly. 

“Took you long enough.” Shaw grunted before reaching down and petting Root’s hair roughly just above her deaf ear, “But I suppose you did follow the command. And good dogs that follow commands” she paused allowing herself to be the one smirking, “get treats.”  


	2. Kommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root delivers on her desire to be a good dog for Sameen.
> 
> Gratuitous smut and a bit of a fluffy ending.

When Root crawled forward into the subway car, she was immediately halted by a fast moving Shaw who had swiftly snatched Bear’s heavy chain link leash from a a hook by the door. “Sitz!” 

The command was familiar yet unfamiliar all the same for Root to hear it directed at her and not at the malinois on the dog cushion. Root sat and waited trying hard to keep still while Shaw clipped the leash onto the collar. The added weight of the leash caused the hacker to toss her head a bit, hair tumbling over her face. The motion caused a jerk from the leash and a simple, “Komm” from Shaw as she walked determinedly toward the benches at the end of the subway car. 

Root’s throat bobbed under the weight of the collar and the force of the leash pulling her forward. She gulped sharply and shivered at the cool feel of the leather and metal shifting against her pulse point. She kept up the pace following Shaw as best she could, though she was a bit too leggy to be on all fours gracefully. Root’s face contorted into a grimace as she realized how she must look and she quickly hid her expression behind messy waves of her hair. This was what Shaw wanted, and Root wasn’t sure why, but she really wanted to please her and be a ‘good dog’. The hacker chuckled to herself at the classical conditioning Shaw had managed to impress upon her in such a short span of time. She was pretty sure Pavlov didn’t have a crazed ex-killer for hire down on all fours at the drop of a German command in mind when he designed his experiment. Yet, here she was all but salivating at the strain of the collar and the hungry look in Shaw’s eyes. 

“Fuß.” Shaw clicked her tongue and tethered the leash to the nearest bench using an intricate series of knots that Root was sure she would have fun later trying to untangle. Inquisitive eyes met with Shaw’s blown lust-ridden pupils and held a burning gaze until Root had to look away, noting to herself the obvious animalistic sign of submission to the power play. A dangerous smirk took over Shaw’s face as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip, “Auf” she motioned from Root to the bench. 

Root clambered up onto the bench and sat on her knees peering at Shaw through lidded eyes. The leash did not provide much give, and Root realized that once on the bench she was unable to reach Shaw without her neck being yanked forcefully back into the hard plastic. She tried this only once before settling and letting out a tiny whimper. 

Shaw’s smirk grew as she watched Root struggle and whimper for her. “What do you want? Speak.” 

Root’s thoughts swirled at the command.  _What do I even want?_  

**Heartbeat irregular. Pulse rapid. Skin flushed. 100% probability of desir-**

Root’s cheeks flushed deeper as she cut the Machine off, for once wishing she didn’t have an All Seeing super computer tethered to her brain. 

“Earth to Root.” Shaw sighed. “I asked you a question.” She stepped closer to the woman chained to the bench and leaned her face so that she was square with Root’s. “What do you want?” Shaw’s breath was hot on Root’s face and caused her to lose all of her thoughts of the Machine as her pulse skipped dangerously, throbbing noticeably under the collar as she gulped, throat suddenly very dry.

“Please” the word escaped Root’s mouth in a husky whisper. Her eyes wide with arousal met Shaw’s pleading wordlessly. 

Shaw stepped forward and sat down on the bench beside the hacker who was following her every move intently with her eyes. “Please, what?” her voice was low and gruff as she narrowed her eyes at Root. 

Root twirled a bit of her hair around her long, slender fingers, feeling a warmth low in her belly as her arousal grew at the roughness of Shaw’s voice. She dared to lean closer to Shaw on the bench, face inches away straining against the leash. “Please, fuck me…” she paused and allowed her mouth to twist into a sly smirk before adding, “Master” and fluttering her eyes seductively. 

Now it was Shaw’s turn to be flustered. She tried to keep her face neutral, but Root saw the undeniable shift in her eyes and felt the static rise in the air between them. Shaw’s eyes shone, elicit in their excitement at Root willingly releasing control to her. 

Shaw’s eyes bore into Root’s holding her gaze carefully as she leaned forward and captured Root’s lips with her own. Root gasped at the sudden feel of Shaw’s lips on hers and a small shudder ran down her spine as her eyes flickered shut. Shaw smirked into the kiss at the feeling of Root’s body completely surrendering itself to her. She allowed her tongue to swipe across Root’s bottom lip, wetting it before pulling it into her mouth and biting hard with her canines drawing a deep moan from her partner. Shaw felt her own arousal growing with each breathy moan and she hungrily slipped her tongue inside Root’s mouth. She slid the tip of her tongue along Root’s, reveling in the shiver she felt from the hacker. Root timidly allowed her hands to rest on Shaw’s shoulders waiting for any sign that she would be punished for a lack of control before teasingly tracing patterns down Shaw’s arms until her hands came to a rest at Shaw’s hips. Shaw nipped Root’s lip harshly before soothing it with her tongue and breaking the kiss, breath ragged as she stared hungrily into Root’s eyes.

“You want me to fuck you?” Her breath ghosted across Root’s lips, producing a vigorous nod in response. Shaw chuckled. “First your going to have to do something for me.” 

Root’s eyes widened and she chewed on her bottom lip to suppress a moan as she watched Shaw slide out of her black pants in one swift motion. The scent of Shaw’s arousal immediately hit Root’s nose and she felt her mouth begin to water. Shaw rose to her knees on the bench and faced Root who immediately grabbed for her boyshorts. 

“Tsst.” Shaw clicked her tongue. “Bad dog. No hands. Dogs don’t have hands.” Root frowned at the scolding and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Your rules, Master.” Root complied and returned to her submissive position on her hands and knees in front of Shaw on the bench. Shaw settled so that her pussy was directly in line with Root’s face and fought back a moan when she felt Root’s warm breath through her underwear. 

Root trailed the tip of her tongue slowly across the length of Shaw’s waistline, enjoying the feel and taste of Shaw after waiting through so much teasing. She reached the dip at Shaw’s hip bone and nipped the skin hard watching a bruise begin to bloom almost immediately in her wake. She smirked and trailed downward, leaving kisses across Shaw’s inner thighs before sucking hard at the material of Shaw’s underwear and delighting in how drenched they already were for her. Shaw’s hips jutted at the contact, pressing against Root’s mouth aching for more friction. Root smirked and held back a satisfied chuckle as she returned to Shaw’s waist and snatched at the material with her teeth, pulling the underwear until it was finally out of the way. Shaw wriggled free of it and kicked it off the bench with her foot before fisting a handful of Root’s hair and shoving her into her dripping wet sex. 

Root moaned into Shaw’s pussy, the taste and the wetness of Shaw’s built up arousal overloading all of her senses. She felt a pool of wetness grow in her own panties and shifted so that she could lick Shaw while looking up at her through her lashes. Shaw groaned and tugged harder on Root’s hair as Root reveled in the mix of pain and pleasure. The leather collar was still tugging hard on her throat and the addition of Shaw’s pussy grinding against her mouth was starting to cause Root to feel the tingling sensation of oxygen deprivation. Her eyes rolled back and she allowed herself to breath Shaw in fully and lay her tongue flat licking the length of her sex. 

Root nibbled on Shaw’s pussy lips, sucking them into her mouth and dragging her teeth along them causing a barrage of curses to tumble from Shaw’s mouth. She smiled and darted her tongue along the folds, teasingly dipping into Shaw’s core and back out again all too quickly. She felt a sharp tug on her hair and the harsh jut of Shaw’s hips as they assured an end to the relentless teasing. Root’s tongue slipped inside of Shaw’s pussy, twisting inside, tip flicking at Shaw’s g-spot, flattening and roughly rubbing against it before proceeding to thrust in and out of her core. 

Shaw’s moans and the overwhelming taste and scent of Shaw’s heady arousal bombarded Root’s senses as she continued to press her aching jaw into Shaw’s sex. She felt a second hand in her hair this time, Shaw’s fingers running roughly through the curls and urging her where she needed her most. Root’s head was redirected a little higher to the source of Shaw’s desire. She flicked her tongue out rolling languid circles around Shaw’s clit, drawing it out of its hood before tightening the circles and quickening her pace. She alternated between running her tongue flat across the tip of Shaw’s clit and tracing aching circles around it before allowing her the tip of her tongue to trip across her clit again. Shaw’s breathing became rapid and shallow as Root relentlessly attacked her throbbing clit. Root felt Shaw getting closer and heard the sharp intakes of breath above her and closed her lips over the whole of Shaw's clit and sucked hard, running her teeth along the sensitive nub. 

“Oh fuck, Root,” Shaw tipped over the edge into her orgasm, body shuddering hard against Root’s mouth as the hacker ran the broad width of her tongue across Shaw’s clit before it could return to its hood. She immediately dipped lower and slid her tongue back into Shaw’s folds, moaning as her mouth filled with Shaw’s cum, drawing a second orgasm from Shaw at the feel of Root’s moaning inside her over-sensitive pussy. 

Shaw slowly settled back to a sitting position in front of Root, eyes glazed over and chest heaving. She smiled at the woman in front of her whose face was glistening from the spoils of her orgasms. She leaned forward and licked her tongue across Root’s lips, tasting herself and drawing Root into a deep, sloppy kiss. Shaw’s tongue slid against Root’s, reveling in the taste of herself mixed with the taste of Root and eliciting a sharp moan from the hacker and a large shudder. Root blushed and ducked shyly behind her hair. She wasn’t exactly used to being the submissive one in their encounters. 

“Hey” Shaw’s voice softened. “You okay?” 

Root nodded, eyes falling and gaze settling on the leash keeping her chained to the bench. Shaw moved so that Root was practically sitting on her lap and unhooked the collar from her neck. 

“I was okay, Shaw.” Root’s voice was soft and made Shaw feel strange in her stomach. She was not sure she liked it. 

“Komm”

Root looked puzzled. Shaw rolled her eyes and stood, walking toward the door of the subway car. “Komm.” Root stood, legs a bit shaky, and trailed along behind Shaw mouth opening in surprise when she realized she had been led to the cot in the back of the station. Shaw sat down on the mattress and motioned for Root to get into the bed with her. Root lay down in the bed and found herself curling into Shaw, feelings still a bit unsettled after their power play experiment. She felt her face turning beet red as she glanced up at Shaw. 

“Um…Sameen?” 

“Mmm?”

“…Was…was I a good girl?” Root buried her head into Shaw’s chest, embarrassed but genuinely needing an answer. 

Shaw smiled softly and bent her head down to place a kiss atop Root’s forehead. “The best. You were a very good girl, Root. You’re so good.” She murmured into Root’s curls and allowed her arms to wrap around the taller woman. 

Root beamed and pulled herself up so that her head was level with Shaw’s on the bed. She looked at Shaw questioningly for a moment before closing the gap between them and kissing her. The kiss was different from the earlier ones. It was soft and sweet and Root knew it was more about quelling her own emotions than it was for Shaw but she didn’t care. She slowly pulled away from the kiss and gazed at Shaw, eyes overflowing with adoration. 

Shaw sighed. “You’re such a nerd, you know that?” 

Root chuckled. “Yes, Sam. But I’m your nerd.” 

Shaw rolled her eyes, but her arms held the hacker a little tighter; and Root knew with 100% certainty that her words were true.


End file.
